Obsessive
by Yk2895
Summary: DarkSasuke/PosesiveSasuke. Hasta cierto punto, el amor va siempre acompañado de obsesión, al menos en las etapas iniciales, pero para algunas personas la obsesión es tan intensa que la relación se vuelve destructiva y tremendamente dolorosa.


**Hmm esta historia se podría decir que es basada en hechos reales, tuve un amigo que tenía todas estas características y me decía cosas que también hay aquí y aunque no éramos pareja se comportaba de esta manera conmigo. Y varios hechos aquí escritos el los vivió o los esta viviendo.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: DarkSasuke, Tal vez algunos insultos. Un poco Angst**

**RATED: T**

**PUBLISHED: M**arzo 10/14

**OBSSESIVE**

* * *

_Hasta cierto punto, el amor va siempre acompañado de obsesión, al menos en las etapas iniciales, pero para algunas personas la obsesión es tan intensa que la relación se vuelve destructiva y tremendamente dolorosa._

* * *

**_Fase de atracción_**

_Se produce una intensa y repentina atracción por la otra persona y un deseo de establecer una relación de inmediato, sin tener en cuenta su personalidad o posible compatibilidad. Confunden la atracción física inicial con amor y piensan que sus intensos sentimientos indican que están ante el amor de su vida, a pesar de que no conocen aún a esa persona._

_[…]_

_._

La había visto de lo lejos, sabia que llego a visitar hace 2 semanas pero Naruto aun no lo llamaba y él no iba a rebajarse buscando a su "mejor amigo"

.

**_Fase ansiosa_**

_Si se ha logrado establecer dicha relación, ésta se caracteriza por una gran ansiedad, con miedo al abandono,__celos__y pensamientos de infidelidad. Existe un deseo intenso de estar en contacto frecuente con esa persona, ya sea personalmente o mediante llamadas o mensajes. El miedo a la pérdida y la desconfianza generan sentimientos de tristeza, depresión o ira, de manera que las emociones son variables y extremas, con sentimiento de intensa alegría cuando todo va bien y miedo, ansiedad, ira, celos, etc., cuando percibe algún problema o sucede algo que hace aflorar sus muchos miedos e inseguridades. La persona obsesionada intenta controlar la conducta de su pareja y no desea que mantenga contacto con otras personas, de manera que se corre el riesgo de que se produzca un maltrato psicológico. A veces se producen reacciones violentas si la otra persona empieza a negarse a las exageradas demandas obsesivas._

_._

_[…]_

_._

-Mira Sasuke-teme, esta es Sakura-chan de quien te hable.

.

_Una hermosa sonrisa cálida, y brillantes ojos verdes, lo miraban con curiosidad. _

Hn en verdad era mucho más bella de cerca.

_._

_-Mucho gusto Sasuke-kun, espero nos llevemos bien_

_._

_Una sonrisa sexi con oscuros secretos ocultos._

_._

_-Hn. Igualmente_

_._

**_Fase obsesiva_**

_Se produce una total pérdida de control, la obsesión llega a su punto máximo, así como las conductas de control obsesivo. La persona víctima de la obsesión se siente mal y empieza a alejarse, lo cual crea más ansiedad y deseo de control en su pareja. La persona obsesionada no puede dejar de pensar en la otra persona y demanda una atención constante, sus llamadas son muy frecuentes y envía numerosos mensajes a lo largo del día. Pueden producirse acusaciones infundadas de infidelidad, y conductas obsesivas como seguir a la persona al trabajo para asegurarse de que no va a otro lugar, registrar sus objetos personales, revisar sus mensajes, etc. Deseo de saber todo lo que hace la otra persona, donde está en cada momento del día y con quien. Puede llegar a producirse maltrato emocional y físico._

_._

[…]

.

Habían pasado 4 meses desde que se conocieron, y 5 desde que empezaron a salir, Sasuke era muy celoso, al principio le gustaba que fuera así pero después empezaron las peleas por lo que lo dejo y se fue por 2 semanas de la ciudad a visitar a su tía, 2 semanas en que la llamaba casi en lagrimas y arrepentido, le decía que era como la luz que alumbraba en su oscura vida, que era la única quien le comprendía y como la amaría siempre le dedicaba canciones y le prometía cambiar por lo que su débil corazón no pudo negarse.

Todo estuvo bien por un tiempo, ya no le era extraño ver como sus contactos en redes sociales y en su cuenta de msn empezaban a bajar pues no sabia como pero él conseguía hachearla e insultar a todos aquellos hombres amigos suyos quien preferían terminar la amistad por las amenazas, como estaba ocupada en sus estudios universitarios inconscientemente no le daba la importancia debida a estas señales.

Hasta que conoció a su cuñado y sus guapos amigos que empezó una nueva etapa de peleas, donde con sus ojos quebrados la acusaba de infidelidad, la gritaba diciendo que los dejara o los mataría y le traería sus cuerpos como regalo ya luego de su enfado le exigía que le dijera que era mentira, que no estaba con ellos y no lo había cambiado… no le daba sentido a sus palabras pues sabia que enojado era otra persona, dañaba sus cosas y decía palabras hirientes ya cuando se encontrara desahogado la visitaría disculpándose, llevándole dulces o regalos que siempre le derretían el corazón.

**_Fase destructiva_**

_En esta fase tiene lugar la destrucción de la relación, que hace que la persona obsesionada se deprima tremendamente, con pérdida de autoestima, sentimientos de culpa, desprecio y __odio__hacia sí misma, así como ira o deseos de venganza. A veces, puede recurrir al alcohol, las __drogas__o el sexo como forma de consuelo o sentir deseos de suicidarse._

_._

_[…]_

_._

Fue después de una de sus mas grandes peleas, aunque gracias a Dios fue por mensajes todo cuando el llego a su departamento y vio el cuaderno de ella (yo tenia uno, tipo como un diario pero no con secretos ni nada solo escribía lo que pensaba cuando me enojaba o estaba triste) donde le dejo una carta diciéndole cuanto lo amaba pero cuanto la asustaba sus acciones y justificando así la ruptura de su relación.

Supo por Naruto como destrozo el lugar, estampando el celular contra la pared, tirando las cosas y pegándole patadas a los muebles y lastimándose a si mismo los nudillos por los puños que le daba a la pared, luego vino la historia de todas las fiestas a las que iba y salía tan drogado como un adicto de la calle y por ultimo la fase de mujeriego, donde como 2 veces se decía embarazo y obligo a abortar a esas chicas.

A veces hablamos, como 2 veces al año pero todo por chat, han sido ya 4 años de eso y apenas terminare la universidad, ya veremos que pasa.

_._

_._

_FIN._

**Características de las personas que llegan a una obsesión patológica**

A menudo, han tenido infancias en las que se sintieron abandonados o fueron víctimas de abuso emocional, físico o sexual. Estas relaciones disfuncionales en la infancia les han podido impedir aprender patrones sanos de relación de pareja.

Tienen un miedo extremo a ser abandonados, reaccionando con gran miedo y ansiedad ante el más mínimo indicio, real o imaginado de abandono. Este miedo les hace aferrarse con fuerza a su pareja.

Se enamoran con mucha rapidez, de manera que nada más conocer a alguien pueden creer que es el amor de su vida y desear estar con esa persona para siempre.

Pueden tener problemas para controlar sus emociones y tener emociones muy intensas, que varían con gran facilidad. Esto hace que el amor que sienten sea muy intenso, pero también la ansiedad, el miedo al abandono y otras emociones negativas que, dada su intensidad, se vuelven difíciles de controlar.

* * *

**Espero les halla gustado, la verdad aunque es algo torcido amo escribir y leer un Sasuke asi.**

**Sino haz leido mi SStime:oneshots  deberias.**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
